


Mr & Mrs Specter

by Roberginald



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Wedding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roberginald/pseuds/Roberginald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En ce samedi 27 juin, habillée de cette robe faite sur mesure par un grand couturier spécialisé, Scottie ne pouvait s’empêcher de sentir son coeur se remplir d’émotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr & Mrs Specter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Je suis productive ce soir :)  
> Merci d'attendre la toute fin de la fic avant de décider si vous souhaitez me tuer ou non :D

Dana Scott, ou Scottie comme Harvey aimait l’appeler n’était pas du genre à laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Étant avocate, il était important pour elle de réussir à compartimenter ses émotions afin de ne pas se laisser dépasser.   
Cependant, en ce samedi 27 juin, habillée de cette robe faite sur mesure par un grand couturier spécialisé, Scottie ne pouvait s’empêcher de sentir son coeur se remplir d’émotions. 

Ils étaient tous réunis à la Grace Church - une église magnifique, forcément; on ne pouvait en attendre moins de la part de Harvey Specter pour son propre mariage - pour célébrer cette union. Dana devait d’ailleurs avouer qu’elle restait encore surprise qu’il ai fini par accepter de se marier dans un tel endroit.  
Durant le discours du prêtre, Scottie s’autorisa un regard vers cet homme pour qui elle éprouvait tant de sentiments et se souvint du jour où il lui avait demandé. Après toutes ces années, elle n’aurait jamais pensé qu’il était du genre à songer au mariage, encore moins du genre à demander à une femme de l’épouser.  
Surprise, évidemment, Scottie avait eu du mal à en croire ses oreilles lors de la question mais avait fini par accepter, ne pouvant songer à refuser alors qu’il venait de s’ouvrir à elle avec un discours expliquant ce qu’il ressentait. Elle était d’ailleurs persuadée que cette soirée avait donné lieu à une tempête sur la ville de New York tant il était rare d’entendre Harvey Specter parler de ses sentiments. 

Se tournant légèrement, Dana jeta un rapide coup d’oeil sur l’audience, tout le monde était là pour ce jour spécial : Marcus, le frère d’Harvey, lui adressa un sourire qui ne pouvait cacher sa joie, Louis semblait être sur le point de pleurer à tout moment, ayant visiblement toujours du mal à croire en sa position de témoin et ainsi de suite. 

Lors de l’échange des alliances et du baiser qui scellait enfin cette union, Scottie ne put retenir une unique larme face à l’émotion de l’instant et se remercia intérieurement pour avoir opté pour du maquillage waterproof. 

Ce ne fut que lors de la photo à la sortie de l’Eglise que Scottie réalisa ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Harvey Specter, l’un des meilleurs si ce n’est le meilleur avocat de New York venait de dire oui, ils étaient maintenant mariés. 

Ils. 

Harvey & Donna Specter. 

 

Scottie avait accepté la demande improbable de son ex-petit ami lui demandant d’être le témoin à son mariage. Elle avait ravalé sa fierté, ses sentiments, et l’avait vu pour la première fois de sa vie vraiment heureux. A ses yeux, ça valait le coup. 

 

 


End file.
